1887 Shockfield
2,400 for 100 2,880 |premammocost=960 for 100 9,600 for 100 11,520 |ammopacksize=100 |ammoversion = |damage=140 280 420 |pellets=10 |type=Lever Action (Still works like a Semi Auto) |rof=8 rps / 5 rps (Mobile) |mag=5 |reload=2 sec |damagetype= |movement= |Pierce = |pierce = 2 3 & |class = Shotgun |droplevel = 41 100 & |craftcost = 4,149,560 7,985,280 39,926,400 |alloycost = 8,299 99,816 1,197,792 |1dps = 11,200 (7,000/mag) 22,400 (14,000/mag) 33,600 (21,000/mag) |mdps = 22,400 (21,000/mag) 67,200 (42,000/mag) 100,800 (63,000/mag) |augdps = 22,400 (14,000/mag) 44,800 (28,000/mag) 67,200 (42,000/mag) |name = 1887 Shockfield|manufacturer = Smoke Stack}} The 1887 Shockfield, '''also called "Shocky" by some, is an shotgun introduced in . It is modeled after a Winchester 1873 rifle, despite the description and name, and fires 10 high-energy pellets that deals massive damage Overview While the Shockfield is very powerful, it is also extremely hard to find naturally in a strongbox, as well as being rather expensive to craft. This gun is easily one of the strongest non-Championship guns in the game. With 10 pellets per round and 140 damage per pellet, its DPS is astonishingly superior to most guns in the game. It has no movement penalty, which makes it a popular weapon for anyone who are focused in a swift, offensive play-style. However, the Shockfield isn't perfect, with a very small clip size and a lengthy reload time that hinders its ability in bossing. It was possible for the weapon to be nearly instantly reloaded if the user had high reload time reductions, if the user attained the first shotgun mastery and other collection rewards, and a high level Nimble glove although this is now patched by the reload hard cap. In addition, the weapon now has perfect aspects, meaning you can fire endlessly with optimal DPS and be highly mobile in which you can either kite or speedrun with ease. Trivia * The 1887 has the most pellets per shot (at 10 pellets) of all shotguns, along with the highest damage per second. * The Shockfield also used to do 160 damage/pellet (320/pellet and 480/pellet ), but an update around April 2015 nerfed the damage by 12.5%. That update also marked a major buff in damage for the Proposition. * As of the Feb. 20th update, the scope on the Shockfield was relocated to make the gun look more realistic. * The 1887 Shockfield received a "Halloween Edition" around Halloween (October 31st) 2015. It was called the '''Boomstick, and replaced the 1887 Shockfield from Strongboxes and Crafting. Its description was "This is my... BOOMSTICK!" This is a reference to Army of Darkness. * (Mobile only) Because of its long body, it can shoot through walls if the barrel comes out of the other end. On the flash version, the bullet is drawn as going out the barrel but actually goes out the player's center. * Despite its name, the 1887 Shockfield is not based on the very famous 1887 Winchester shotgun, but more so on the Winchester lever action rifles produced at about the same era. * Because the Shockfield is a shotgun, with a very large spread to boot, the scope is essentially useless. * Also, the very high rate of fire that is possible with this weapon is physically impossible if it indeed did work as a lever-action shotgun. * Originally, its name was "1881 Shockfield", which was its name in the alpha version. ** Its description in the alpha version was "looks like an 1881". Gallery 1887 Shockfield.png|Older Shockfield RED Shockfield.png|Older Shockfield Category:Zombie Assault 4: Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Smokestack Weapons Category:Semi-Auto Weapons Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Category:Energy Weapons Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Mobile Category:Weapons with a Halloween Edition Category:Non-Premium